Jay and Abi What Next?
by JayandAbiFANxJamieBorthwickx
Summary: Well, Abi just found out about Jay cheating, Obviously she forgave him! This is about what they will do next heading into their future together. Also having Lola, Dexter and Peter in it! With their relationship which are show in Eastenders. This is on how Abi manages to regain trust back from Jay. And making their relationship work! (First FanFiction)
1. Chapter 1

**ABI's POV's**

**Day after Abi Found OUT!**

So this morning I woke up in bed next to Jay, laying on his chest after making up last night just after I found out he kissed another girl other than me! It still hurt to think about his lip touching someone else's. Last night after leaving the pub which him after we told Dexter and Lola we was back on and I have forgiven him. We walked over to the Mitchell's hand in hand, when we stood by the Christmas Tree in the middle of the Square, Jay reached his hand to my face and dragged it towards his moving our lips in we started to kiss which soon turned into a snog! Jay then pulled away and said

"I really am sorry you know, It really wasn't supposed to happen, you know Me and Kitty!"

I just replied to him in the best way possible kissing him full on, on the lips so everyone could see what a strong bond we have and no one and nothing can break it!

Anyway, I realised Jay was still asleep so I decided to get up, as soon as I was out of bed I realised I was still naked after the make up session me and Jay had last night! "Come back to bed babe, I don't have to be at the Archers until 11" I heard Jay say before he said "By the way you look hot stood their all naked, I like your beautiful body" just then I heard someone coming up the stairs and walking towards Jays door, just as the handle turned I jumped back into bed with Jay. Jay said "Wooooaaaah, Babe I wasn't expecting you to jump on me like that" he laughed. Phil came through the door saying "Jay, You can have the day of as I have given Dexter his job back so you can go see that girlfriend of yours you are always taking about!". Phil looked up to see me and Jay in bed cuddling, which Jays warm hands wrapped about my waist, just as Phil says "Or you could have her in your room in your bed all day! I'm gunna go see you later yeah? Bye Abi" Me and Jay just laughed at each other as I said "That was a close one! Jay seriously we have to get a lock on your door, you know like you had in the B&B!" Jay just looked at me and laughed, then his hands moved up and down my body, as he lifted me up to move me around to make him on top of me. "So you don't want me to do this then?" He smirked. I moved my head back resting against his headboard when he moved his lips up and down my neck leaving a trail of wet soggy kisses. I moaned as he began to kiss me on my lips passionately. As he moved his hand over to his bedside table to open a draw and get out a condom. "Jay do you want me to do it?" I said as he looked at me like he was ready to start. I sat up and Jay move into the comfortable position for me to put it on, then Jay got back on to of me and we made passionate love that lasted a few hours.

Later that morning I got a text from Lola, to see whether me and Jay wanted to meet up with her as she had something to tell us. We were on our way but stopped off at mine as I needed to change and get Lola and Lexis Christmas presents so I could get it to them. As me and Jay walked over to the caff hand in hand we stopped and had a cheeky kiss before entering, As I entered I saw Lola sitting in the corner in mid thought, until I interrupted and said "Hiya" in my high pitched voice. Lola just looked at me and smiled. Jay came over and sat next to me bring the coffees he had just brought for us. "Sorry Lo, I didn't get you one I thought you already had one" Jay said as he sat down after kissing my cheek.

"Awwhh, Look at you guys. I'm so happy that you got back together, I really don't know what would happened to all of our friendship if you hadn't" Lola said still looking like she had something on her mind.

"Lo, what's up I know something is wrong with you! Plus you wanted to talk to me and Jay about something, Is that what is bothering you?" I said while looking at my best friend worried about what her reply would be.

"Abz. Jay. Nothing is wrong I just really don't know with what people will think" Think what Lola, please don't be something bad, please! I thought to myself in my head. "I am going out with someone and he makes me happy but I'm afraid that no one will see that and make our love for each other vanish". "Lola if he makes you this happy then, what is the point in worrying what other people think, just remember its just you and him, Stuff the rest" I was really surprised, did I just hear that right? Jay giving someone advice on dating? NO! I must be hearing things! "Lo, Who is this guy? Do we know him?" I said still in shock at Jays sudden outburst, I think even Lola was surprised Jay would say something like that! "Yes, you do know him! Its, Its Peter!" "PETER?!" Me and Jay both chorused with each other. "When did this all happen?" I asked with a sile on my face, showing my best friend that I was happy for her. "Just under two weeks ago." Lola replied "Why didn't you say anything? Why wait till now?" as I said this Peter walks through the door, I said "Ohhh, Lola look who it is its lover boy!" Jays shouts over "Hey Pete, over here buddy!" As Peter walks over I can see Lola smiling at him and I feel he is doing the same, just like me and Jay did years ago when we started dating and know one knew! "Alright Guys, What's happening 'ere then?" Peter says sitting next to Lola, I could feel the passion and love they both had for each other, me and Jay have been noticing it for a long time since the holiday we all took down to the camping site. We have been trying to get them together for months! Now it has finally paid off!

"Ohh, I was just telling them about me and you" Lola chuckled

"Ohh, yeah. What do you guys think?" Peter said in a hushed tone.

Me and Jay just smiled at each other,

"We think its about time! We have been trying to get you two together for ages!" Jay said as I hit his arm, not wanting him to tell them about what we was trying to do. Just then I heard Dexter ask Marie for a Bacon sarnie. "Oi, Jay you gunna make me do all the work today?" Dexter yelled across the caff. "If you must know mate I'm spending the day with my gorgeous girlfriend." Jay said wrapping his arm around me.

**A/N: What did you think? So Relieved and happy that Abi and Jay sorted things out! Please message me whether you liked it or not? I hope you did, This is my first FanFic. Thankyou for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jays POV's **

I was still in the caff sat next my girlfriend of nearly three years, thinking to myself i want to make this Christmas the best one yet that we both have spend together. Last year we were at Abi's humble home. But this year would i be spending it with the Mitchells or my girlfriends' family the Brannings?

As i thought long and hard I heard my phone bleep, my phone was flashing from a text i just received from 'Abi xx' the text read;

'**Me, Lola and Peter are going cinema want to come? Spend time with me?' **

I replied **'As long as you're paying sweet cheeks? When and where shall I meet you?' **

Just at that moment i send it i heard a knock at the door, as i slowly opened the door i saw Abi reading the text i just said her she said "I'll come to your house right-"I stopped her mid sentence and planted a long loving kiss on her lips, we both moved inside still holding our lips together Abi moved her arms around my neck as i closed the door with my foot. She broke away from the kiss and said 'Anyone else in? We don't have to be at the cinema for a few hours?' Right at that second i grabbed Abis hand and started to walk upstairs, heading towards my room.

What Jay and Abi didn't realise is that Ronnie, Roxy and Phil walked into the house while they were heading towards Jays room. Upstairs Abi pushed Jay against the wall as strongly and determined as she could. Kissing him passionately, Jay moaned. Abi could feel something poking into her side. Jay picked Abi up and her legs were curled around his waist. Turning them both around so Abi was the one against the wall now.

Downstairs Phil hurts the knocking of the walls and turned to the sisters who were deep in conversation and said "Did you guys hear that? I think someone else is in the house up stairs!"  
As Phil reached for a baseball bat behind the kitchen door, standing in front of the sisters for protection, as he made his way across the hallway yelling "Hello, is anyone here? Is anyone upstairs? I have a baseball bat so come down NOW!"

Abi and Jay didn't anything they were too ingrost in each other to realise the noise around them. Now Jay had his top, socks, and jeans off which only left his boxers, and Abi was lead on the bed in a seductive way with only her bra and knickers which she brought to surprise Jay on Christmas day, but she was wearing it to show him to see if he liked it! "So you like what I'm wearing then?" As Jay got to the end of the bed and crawled his way up to her head and kissing her full pelt on the lips. He pulled away and said "You know i love you in sexy lingerie" "So you like your early Christmas present then? I wanted to see if you liked it!" Jay then kissed her took a breather and said "I" Kissed her again, took another breathe "Love" kissed her, took a breather "You" and then Abi snogged him moving her hand down his perfect six pack and reached his boxers, tickled over the green and black boxers and then pushed her hand in between his toned body and his boxers. Abi said "I love you too, so much! 2014 is going to be the best year yet!" As they started kissing more heavily and it became very heated quite fast. As Jay moved his hand up and down Abi's body, undone Abi's Bra, leaving it covering her breasts, then making his hand down towards her knickers. Just at that moment Phil opened up the door, looked in shock and horror, and then slammed the door shut! Phil yelled "Oh for goodness sake Jay! Not when i am in the house! Jay get dressed and down stairs NOW!" As he was walking down the stairs Jay called back "I'm a bit busy right now, we will talk later yeah?" Abi looked to the other side of the room embarrassed and ashamed that Phil had just walked in on them in bed on top of the duvet again. Jay nuzzled his head between Abi's head and shoulder, and started to kiss her ear and pull at it, to make Abi not feel embarrassed. But Abi just pulled away and got off of the bed and started to put her clothes on with her back to Jay, Abi heard the bed squeaking and second later felt Jays arms around her waist, Jay as still naked and Abi could still fell that Jays penis was very hard and erect. "You know it is going to take me ages for it to go back down" Jay whispered into Abis ear as he leant his head on her shoulder. Abi turned to kiss Jay passionately. They stayed tangled in each other's arms kissing until Jay moved his hands and started to unbutton Abi's shirt again. Abi started laughing as they walked over to Jay's bed and fell onto it, with jay lead on top of Abi kissing her. They were both to concentrated on each other to realise that Jay hadn't but a condom on his penis. As Jay's penis moved into Abi they both looked into each other's eyes with love and passion. As Jay started moving his hips Abi moved her head back for Jay to kiss up and down her neck just the way she liked it.

An hour had passed and Jay could feel that he was close and Abi could feel it too. Just as Jay lend down to kiss Abi as he moaned and it rushed through Abi. They both were breathing heavily but in tune just like a duet. Abi and Jay just led there look to the ceiling but they were holding hands. Jays phone that was in his jean pocket went off he got out of bed and picked it out of his pocket he got a text from Phil which said

'**I knew you weren't going to come down us we went out! Are you finished and out the house yet. As I wanna have some lunch!' **

Jay laughed at the text and replied back **'We are still upstairs but we will be going out to the cinema in a bit' **

"Jay.." Abi said in shock "Did you but a condom on that penis of yours?" She said moving her head down to look at his penis, Jay also looked down. "Oh SHIT! I don't think i did!"

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me ages to write! Hope you like it! Thankyou for your reviews and support! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Abi's POV's **

Jay and his stupidity for a brain! Great now i have to wait two weeks to see if i am pregnant! I can't believe this is happening again! How could we be so stupid! I am not letting him touch me again with that thing of his,.

As i walked into the caff to meet Lola, i saw Jay at the corner by the window sat there with Dexter and Peter. I just ordered a coffee and walked over to Lola who didn't even notice me. "Hey Lo. How are you...? Hello earth to Lola!" Lola shook her head like she has just come out of a trance. "Ohh, Hey sorry abs. Jays over there if you want to speak to him" "Oh right is he, i didn't even notice." Lola looked at me trying to figure out what was going on i my head. "Have you two had another fight?" "No, yes, well i really don't know. Anyway what's up with you? You seem all distracted?"

**Jays POV's**

I know Abi saw me when she walked in i could see by the corner of her eye. But i just didn't understand why she didn't wave all smile at me. I have a feeling it's about another possible pregnancy. I really have no clue what's going to happen if she is.

"Jay? Jay mate are you alright?" I heard Dexter say as he was rocking me to wake me up from my thoughts. As i looked over at Abi. "Oh no, not again what's happened are you two alright?" Peter asked. "I really don't know i really have no clue what is going on" Of course i did but i really didn't want to tell Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. I looked over to see Abis back to me. I can't lose her again i really can't i don't know what i will do, if i lose her.

"Hey boys, hey you" Abi said poking me in the arm with her finger, i moved over so she could sit next to me. I wrapped my arm around her like i never want to let go. Lola pulled up a chair and sat on the end by of the table by Peter. "So what you boys up to today?" Lola asked. Peter answer but me and Abi were too involved in each other to listen as Abi turned her head and we both kissed not giving a care in the world what anyone else around thought. Lola coughed "Um hello guys we are here you know!" I heard Lola say. Abi and I just looked at each other wanted to block them out and carry on, we then kissed each other once more and smiled at each other and then paid a little more attention to the others. We both got bored in their conversations as we started to fiddle with each other's hands under the table, signalling things to each other by writing stuff on our hands. We weren't paying attention, and i think the other's kind of noticed at Dexter kicked me in the leg. "What the hell was that for mate?" Abi just giggled and carried on tickling my hand. I couldn't keep a straight face. That's when i started to tickle Abi on her leg, rubbing it up and down, making Abi do her nervous giggle that she gets. Abi leant against me and put her feet on the blue chair, Lola, Dexter and Peter just looked at us like we was madly in love which we are. I put my arm around Abi continuing to rub my hand up and down her thigh. We were all talking about what we were going to do on New Year's Eve.

"The Vic is always throwing a party but it's never fun!" Abi said.  
"Abs does have a point last year wasn't that exciting, as i was too wrapped up in the christening for Lexi. I don't think i will go out this year just stay at home with Lexi" "What no Lola it will be boring without you! Three boys and me? That's not fun! I need you to help me when Jay and Dex gets drunk!" "Um, excuse me! You love it!" Dex said trying to make us 'boys' feel better. "I don't care what we do as long as i am with you, is all that matters!" "Awhh, Thankyou Jay that means so much to me!" Dex said sarcastically. "I meant Abi, not you Dex. Sorry!" I said in reply. "How about we do what we did on Halloween, go round one of our housed, watch movies, and have a laugh. Lola you can bring Lexi! I will be fun. But who's house?" Abi said really upbeat about the idea. "Well Pops will be at the pub, and if i have Lexi then if she gets tired i can put her to bed, so why not do it round mine if you boys are up for it?" Lola suggested. "Yep sound like a plan" I said kissing Abi on her forehead as her head leant back onto my chest. "Well that sorted then! But what about the drink?" Peter said. "Why don't we all buy some? I will get some soft drinks as i wont drink alcohol, you lot can buy it though." Abi spoke, but i squeezed her as we both knew why she suggested soft drinks as some amazing creation of both of us could be happening in her womb.

"Right Jay we better get back to the Archers, otherwise Phil will be on our backs and yelling at us again!" Dex said. "Really can't be bothered. I think i am just going to stay here with Abi's" I replied. "Why? Go and earn a living so you can get me a massive Christmas present!" Abi and Lola laughed at what Abi just said. "Ok, then we better go, come on Abs off you get, i need to get to work" I said moving my arm away from Abis waist. "I don't want to move though!" Abi laughed as i tickled her waist and we turned to face each other and in that moment we kissed and it felt magical.

At the Archers me and Dex was working on a black ford, "Are you at your mums for Christmas or at Abis?" I asked. "I am going to my mum's on late Tuesday staying the night and then should be back here around 5 ish on Christmas day" Dex replied. "Anyway what you doing for Christmas then Jay, You at Abs or..?" "I really don't know yet, I guess it depends if Abi asks" I replied. "What are you planning on getting Abi for Christmas?" "I am thinking of getting her lots of little presents like jewellery, cd, and maybe some clothes" I replied with a smile stuck to my face, as i was thinking about her.

**Abi's POV's**

After Jay and Dexter left the Caff. Lola, Peter and I were sat there chatting and I was talking to Lola about what to get the boys while peter was getting us a drink. "What are we going to get Dex? Like we got him a gold chain for his birthday" Me and Lola are sharing a present for Dexter this year as we have no clue what to get him, Yeah he's my cousin but i still doing know what to get him! Jay doesn't even know what to get him. "I really don't know, maybe we can ask Jay and Peter for help?" "Jay doesn't even know what to get him so he won't be much help!" "Oh, great!" Lola said sarcastically! "Peter what do you think we could get Dex for Christmas? Because we both have seriously no clue" I asked peter as he brought over our hot chocolates. "Not quite sure, me and Jay are trying to think of something to get him. I am just hoping that Jay is asking him right now as we need to buy it soon Christmas is only a few weeks away!" "Yeah, what about if we get him a new coat Lola? _I think he might like that. What do you think?" I said as i just remembered that he has been saying that since his birthday. "Yes, That's a great idea, let's go shopping sometime next week and we can look for one to get him. But Peter don't you and Jay go stealing our idea." Lola said smiling at peter the same way i smile at Jay._

_As Jay and Abi meet up later in the evening. They walked back to the Vic and had a drink, Abi sat on the cushioned seats in the corner as Jay was getting the drinks at the Bar. As Jay sat down and took a swig from his pint as max came through the door "Pint please Alfie, hey Abs" "Great" Abi said under her breathe so only Jay could hear. "Abi your mum is wanting to talk to you, Lauren said she has been trying to ring you, but you hadn't picked up" "Ok, dad i will ring her when i get home" Max looked at Abi glaring his eyes. "Promise" Abi said "Good, now i will see you later at home i am going to play some darts with the guys" "Ok Bye" Abi replied to her father as he walked away. _

_An hour later Jay was walking Abi home, Just at the bottom of No. 5 steps, Jay leant against the brick post with his arms around Abi pulling her with his so she was leaning against him. Jay moved his face closer to Abis and planted a soft lingering kiss onto her lips. Pulling her closer with each second, kiss getting more heated, and passionate, tongues were fighting for dominance. Jay and Abi both heard someone cough, they looks too the side and saw Max stood there in disgust at his youngest daughter and her boyfriend in the middle of the street in each other's arms and their mouths attached. He did not like it the way his youngest girl was becoming a women. But if he knew the truth what was really going on with her he really wouldn't like it, and would defiantly want to kill/break their relationship for good this time. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Jays POV's****Week Later**

I woke up to Abi jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom.

"Jay"

"Abi"

Both of us knew exactly what it meant. Abi's Pregnant.

As i walked into the bathroom to hold Abi's hair, i was thinking what we are going to do. What is Abi going to do?

**Abi's POV's**

As i finished puking up my guts into the toilet, i looked into the mirror and put my hands under the tap and washed my face. I turned my face looking at Jay and said "We need to get a test, like as soon as possible!"  
Jay looked at me as i sat on his bed leaning back on his pillow.

"Abs.."

I heard Jays voice creek as i looked at the guy i have been in love with for nearly three years in his boxers, with his hand running through his red hair, he stood with one leg straight and the other bent with his weight on his toes, holding his heel against his ankle looking at me in sorrow, love and passion.

"We need a test, just to be sure."

**Jay's POV's **

As i was getting dressed Abi my gorgeous girlfriend was just sat on my bed, her back to the wall with her head in her knees. Just sat there thinking, thinking of what we were going to do. I knew she was hoping that if we brought a test it was going to say negative but we both knew it will defiantly be positive! I feel exactly the same as i did on the camping holiday, excited that i am going to be a father and becoming a father would make me that happiest man in the world. I am very worried about what Abi is going to do. I really hope it is not going to be the same argument as on the trip back in August. But i don't care, i will stand by Abi and hope she will make the right decision for us and our relationship and making our little family.

**Abi's POV's**

Waiting the three to five minutes to decide on lines making your future, it seemed like hours. I was sat next to Jay, after i peed on the end of the pregnancy test and left it on the side of the sink while we were sat on the side of the bath. I was shaking, Jay moved his hand on to mine as he was trying to comfort me. But it really wasn't working i knew i was pregnant but needed this test to prove to me i am.

**Jay's POV's**

Watching this pregnancy test is like watching paint dry.  
"Abs are you sure you peed on it?" Trying to make a joke, i was just trying to lighten the mood and make Abi relax. That's when Tramp came into the bathroom and took the pregnancy test in his mouth. I ran after him into Abi's bedroom and wrestled Tramp until the test dropped out of Tramps mouth. I looked before Abi could see as she was stood behind me, i saw **two red lines**, i looked back at Abi. It was like we froze for a few seconds before Abi walking in, closed the door, and leant her back to the wall and slowly glided down the wall. I got up and sat next to her. Wrapping my arm around her as she leant her head into my shoulder, we sat there in silence for at least ten minutes.

"Abs, what we going to do?" I said looking at her not taking my eyes off of her. Hoping the answer wouldn't be like it was in August.

"Jay" the first thing Abi has said in a while with a pause after i didn't say anything i just watched for her to be ready and come to terms with it.

"Jay? What are we going to do?" Abi paused and breathed.

"Are you sure you want this? Want us? Want the baby? We are young Jay. Are you sure we can get through this? And you won't leave me when the going gets tough or cheat on me? Because I am not sure i can handle that"

"Well Abs, yes I want this. I want us and the baby! Yes we are young but we together can get through anything. We will take it a step at a time and handle it together like always. I promise you and the bump that I will stay by your side and never leave! We are ready, we can do this. It will be hard but we will tackle it together. I have wanted this since August! Remember what i said? Being a father would make me the happiest man in the world! We may not be married but we will show everyone how in love and ready we are and how we will always stand by each other through thick and thin. I love you ABI!"

**Abi's POV's**

I couldn't stop smiling as i listened to Jay explain how he will support me and the baby. I leant into Jays chest as we were sat on the floor in my bedroom. "Jay what are we going to do? My dad is going to kill us!" "Nahh, He won't kill you but he might kill me. We just have to show him that were together and that we can do this, and show him that i will support you all the way from carvings to giving birth, and show him we love each other and we mean the world to each other and that's not going to change. Ok?" Jay reassured me. "Ok. Together like always"

As my head left Jay's chest, he straightened his legs and moved me on top of him so i was sat on his lap, he cuddled me around my waist, i leant in and kissed him, his hands moved from my waist to my face one on each cheek. We got up from the floor and ended on the bed with Jay lying on top of me kissing me and rubbing his hands up my bent leg. I moved my hand up Jay's shirt; we stopped kissing for Jay to remove his shirt. As we kissed again Jay started to tickle me on my side, i laughed in his mouth as we were kissing. We lead on my bed for what felt like hours just talking an laughing and holding each other. We fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Abi's POV's **

I was walking through the square when i heard someone shouting my name, it was Lola i hadn't seen her since we all were in the caff, me and Jay still haven't told anyone about my pregnancy. We didn't talk long as i was in a rush to get over to the Mitchell's household as me and Jay were getting the bus into the main centre in London as i needed to do some major shopping as Christmas isn't that far away, it's about 2 weeks and i still need to get presents for Lauren, Dad, Jay, Dexter, Lola, Lexi, Peter, Mum, Oscar, Nan, and the rest of the family members. Dad Lauren and I are sharing giving some of the family presents.

As i knocked on the back door, i could hear Jay shouting "Can someone get that? That will be Abs, Can someone let her in please and tell her i will be a minute!" Just as he was finishing his sentence Roxy opened the door to let me in. "Thanks" i said as i walked into the hallways looking into the front room to see if anyone else was in the house. "You can go in and sit down if you like, he shouldn't be long! Boys hey they take longer than us sometimes!" I smiled politely at Roxy not giving a care in the world to whatever she was saying, as i walked in and sat on the sofa, felling really awkward and hoping Jay would just hurry up. Just then i heard footsteps down the stairs and Jay came strolling through the door and over to me, leaning towards me as our lips touched. "How's the little one?" Jay whispered in my ear when we pulled away. "Ok, bad morning sickness today though!" I sighed.

"Right, ready to go?" Jay said pulling away from our embrace. "Yep," I said as we walked to the hallway as Jay put on his black puffa jacket, which i really don't like, he has had that coat for years, i remember him having it when we were first going out. You know what i think i might buy him a new coat for Christmas along with other things. As we walked over to the bus stop, i could see Lola down an alleyway, as i stopped i could see that she was with someone, it was peter. They must still be seeing each other in secret; they have a plan to tell their families on Christmas day but being in Walford things don't always go to plan!

As Jay and I waited for the bus i was leaning against the side glass of the bus shelter Jay holding my hand leaning against a lamp post with was opposite me, he gradually came closer to me and we started kissing very passionately and none of us were showing signs of letting go anytime soon. Until the bus with number 89 written in green lights across the top came to a holt. "This is our bus" Jay said like i didn't notice it was there. We walked on the bus showing our passes which we pay for monthly, instead of paying every time we use the buses. Jay walked up the steps towards the back of the bus but i pulled him in to a set a few in front of the five seated back. "Ummmm, Excuse me you cannot pull anyone on this bus." Said the bus driver, as he was looking at his mirror which had the full view of the whole bus. "You have been told Miss Abigail Branning" Jay said to me in a funny toned voice all i could do was laugh. This made Jay laugh, Jay swung his arm around me as the bus headed off into the streets of London. As we were sat on the bus i decided to play music through my headphones. Jay just looked at me as i was fidgeting through my bag, pulling me back in to lean against him. As i put in one headphone Jay quickly nicked the other to put in his ear, so we could listen to the music together, but Jay hates the music i have so this should be a laugh!

As we were walking down the town centre to enter the mall Jay and mine fingers were locked together, strolling and swinging our arms in sink. As Jay opened the door for me to ender first, he still wouldn't let go of my hands. As i walked through and nudged him in this pulled him in by our hand linked as if they were glued. "Watch it missy!" Jay said. I just giggled. "So what do you want to get everyone?" Jay asked. "How much money have you got? As you are paying for everything today!" I looked at Jay and laughed as i watched his face turn to grab his wallet from his pocket. "You know i am joking right?" Jay looked at me relieved.

Later i was walking out of a jewellery shop as i have just brought Lola, a lovely necklace, Jay didn't know what to get her so we are sharing in buying her an Lexi present, as Jay know what to get Lexi but i don't. I saw Jay looking at rings, i didn't know what to think. I don't really have getting married in mind, even though i was pregnant with Jays baby, i still have in mind what i said on the camping trip. I want my own life before i have a kid, but i didn't want Jay to know as i love him so dearly and it is his child to. So yes i am having the baby, but marriage? No. Not yet. Yes i want to spend the rest of my life with Jay, but i want to have a life first! I can't even drink legally or vote! I strolled over to Jay saying "Jay? What you doing?" Jay just looked at me like i was stupid. "Right. What are you think about getting your goddaughter then?" I asked, quickly changing the topic. "Also, What the hell are we going to get Dexter?" Jay looked at me puzzled and thinking.

After we had sat down for lunch, Jay sat opposite me. I started to rub my belly, i have no clue why as it was still flat but i wanted to feel what it was like. Jay looked at me like i was mental. But deep down i knew that he loved it and wanted to jump for joy. I being pregnant made him the happiest man in the world! So far we have brought Lola; a necklace which has a heart with patterns, top and perfume from Hollister Lexi; a little coat and few toddler play things, as Lexi likes that sort of thing, Dexter; a top, colonel and chained bracelet thing from Hollister. Peter; we got him some colonel- as we haven't really been great friend with him from long only since the trip to New Forest. For Dad; i got him some aftershave and a box set of ties and cufflinks. Lauren; i got her some running tops – as that's her new hobby ever since she came back from the clinic, a few bracelets and some makeup. Mum; I got her some perfume, makeup and a new coat. Oscar; Jay and i got him a football t-shirt, an Jay picked him out some football related things. Nan; I just got her some alcohol and fags. As she doesn't show anything she likes or dislikes so it's just easier to get her what she has everyday which is fags and alcohol. Now, that's everyone apart from Jay. I don't have a clue what to get him, so Lola and I are going in Town tomorrow, so i can buy him stuff and she can get Peter something.

After lunch Jay and I decided to catch the bus home, but we walked really slowly over to the bus station as we liked it just being us to spending time together. "Abs? Are you going to come back to mine so we can wrap it all up or..?" I stopped walking and looked at him "Jay, is that all i will be coming to yours for or are we going to be doing something else?" Jay looked at me and just leaned in and kissed me wrapping his arms around my waist, me doing the same but around his neck, we stayed like that for a minute or three. "Jay, when are we going to tell everyone? We haven't even been to the doctors yet!" I said.

"Whenever you are ready? And maybe we should go to the doctors this week and ask to be referred to the hospital clinic!"

"Yeah, you are probably right! I think we should tell family first like dad, mum, Nan, Lauren, Phil if you want as i don't think they would like to hear it from other people!"

"You are right there, my little branningflakes!" Jay pulled me closer to him and wrapped one arm around me as we carried on walking.

"I'm not so little anymore!" I said rubbing my flat tummy which will soon turn into a massive huge bump.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was in hospital, and i couldn't take my laptop in! I have missed loads of school and i needed to catch up and still have to as i am still off school, as i cannot walk as i had an op on my foot. But i hope to upload another chapter soon. Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews! They are what are pushing me to carry on! Please message me if you like it, and if you don't message me, what i can do to make it better! Thanks! **


End file.
